This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 199 43 003.9, filed Sep. 9, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a cylinder head for a water-cooled internal combustion engine which in use has at least one hot site caused by radiant heat of a combustion space at a wall of the cylinder head.
A cylinder head for a valve-controlled internal combustion engine with water cooling is known from European Patent Document EP 0088 157 A 1 and comprises cylinder head measures for decreasing thermal loads. For this purpose, a nozzle-like main water crossing is provided, which produces a flow acting between exhaust and refill ducts.
In FIG. 3, the European Patent Document EP 0353988 A1 shows a cylinder head, which is water cooled and has a hot site in the region of one wall of the cylinder head. The hot site extends between a central spark plug and a combustion space.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,457 deals with a water-cooled cylinder head with cooling ducts, which are taken around the outlet valves. These cooling ducts have walls in the vicinity of the outlet valves, which are cooled by means of a cooling medium distributed over spray nozzles.
It is an object of the invention, to configure a cooling duct of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine in such a manner, that especially pronounced hot sites of the cylinder head are supplied over the cooling duct with flowing cooling water.
Pursuant to the invention, this objective is accomplished by providing a cylinder head for a water-cooled internal combustion engine which in use has at least one hot site brought about by radiant heat of a combustion space at a wall of the cylinder head. The hot site is cooled by means of a cooling duct through which cooling water is flowing, wherecontrol structure is provided in the cooling duct at the wall of the cylinder head for forming a concerted flow of cooling water for cooling the hot site.
The advantages mainly achieved with the invention are that the control measures in the cooling duct of a cylinder head, consisting of a like metal alloy, bring about a concerted flow of cooling water in the region of the hot site, that is, at the wall of the cooling duct, which extends, for example, between a central spark plug and a combustion space. The control measures are particularly effective if they are provided adjacent to the hot site in the cooling duct, in that the cooling water, as a transverse flow, flows from the outlet side to the inlet side. In each burner space, the control measures are formed by a guiding rib and by locking ribs in the cooling duct. The guiding rib and locking ribs bring about a concerted flow of the cooling water at the hot site and reduce the risk of temperature-induced excessive stress. In turn, this makes it possible, on the one hand, to use standard materials (AlSi 10 or AlSi 7) for the structural design of a cylinder head and, on the other, to reduce clearly the number of defective units, which are particularly costly especially in the case of cylinder heads of internal combustion engines.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.